1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a light picture, more particularly, to a luminescent jigsaw picture or pattern serving as a light decorative article on the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A decorative framed wall-picture depicting a historic or scene spot or a cartoon figure will inevitably fade its freshness out gradually in the long run, no matter how attractive its debut could be. Instead, this invention, engaged in a structural breakthrough by putting together luminescent jigsaw pieces to form a light lining with indispensable electric circuits, is to provide a light picture with diversified configurations for keeping its attractiveness.